The Phantomhive-Michaelis Sisters
by KuroshitsujiLover22
Summary: HI! I am continuing the story left over from SebbyMichaelis, I do not own the first few chapter or Kuroshitsuji. Here is the original summary: Ciel and Sebastian have two daughters, Alois and Claude have a son, and Grell has a son...what could possibly go wrong when Alois's son likes Sebby, the younger, and Grell's son likes Cecilia, the older.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hi, my name is Sebby Phantomhive-Michaelis, I'm the daughter of Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. I have my father's hair and red eyes, but my mother's shorts height. I prefer loose fitting stuff, even though I'm size zero, and live competition. But I'm a nerd, a sporty nerd.

My older sister, Cecilia Phantomhive- Michaelis, is more like mom. The same hair, but a bit longer and curled, with matching eyes. She took dads height though and was well past moms shoulder. She was popular and lived fashion (like mom). She was still very skinny, but had curves so wasn't a size zero...I'm a stick...DAMN!

Anyways in case you have no clue who my parents are they are demons, and so are my sister and I. My mom made a contract with dad to help get revenge or what-ever. And he did get revenge, but then Alois and Claude got in the way, dad realized he loved mom after Claude tried to take mom away, and that's how Cecilia was made. Then a little while later this girl, Hannah, turned mom into a demon and had a 'heat' moment that will NEVER happen again, that's how I came along. Anyways enjoy the story!

* * *

**OK guys, I know I'm not the original author but I will do my best with this story, I hope you guys will like it. I'm pretty much copy and pasting for the most part and I will try to update often. Thanks, oh and don't forget to review! Oh I thought you should know, I do not own this story, well I do now, but it was originally made by SebbyMichaelis. **


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm clock blared to life and before it hit the third beep I chucked it out of my room. A loud thump, followed by a thread of curses were heard from the hallway as I tried to fall asleep again. Cecilia, however, barged into my room with the devil creation in her hand, "The fuck Sebby, get up the bus will be here in 15 minutes!" She aimed it at my head and I caught it, Cecilia was more human so the only thing she had that was demon-like was her aging.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. First brushing my teeth, then my hair. I took out some clips and a brown, wavy wig. I lifted it up over my own hair and the wig cover it all.

When I got back to my room I pulled out a random outfit. Black skinnies, navy-blue tank, and my favorite purple sweatshirt along with grey converse.

Rushing down the stairs, jumping the last four, dad saw my and smiled DOWN at me while mom glanced over and smiled(smirked) "Good morning Sebby, lunch or money?" He asked holding in his left a blue bag, and right $10. "Lunch please." I responded, reaching for the bag. He handed it over and I sprinted out the mansion door. Cecilia had to leave 30 minutes in advanced to get to the bus stop in a car, I run and get there in 5-10 minutes.

At the stop Cecilia was surrounded by all her friends and I went over to my little group of three. "Hey Sebby, did you hear? There's going to be a new kid, male I think." Jordan started; she has mocha skin with matching eyes and nearly black hair. The two others, May and Gabby, giggled in excitement. "I don't get it, what's so important about guys?" I regret ever asking, the rest of the time to a school those three bored me to death with talk about boys...I learned my lesson. And soon the middle school appeared around the corner.

When I got to my locker it was crowed and I had to forcefully move people. "Get out of the way people!" May shouted, she has P.E with me. When the red locker finally came into view it was clear what everyone was excited about. The new guys' locker was right next to mine...yay. Darn! He was tall; everyone is to me, with blonde, curly hair and ocean blue eyes. What caught my attention was his scent, he was a demon child like me, born from two demons.

While opening my locker I heard the worst possible noise and smell coming closer, the clicking of expensive shoes and over used make-up. It was my enemy, the worst humans in earth, Sarah and her crew. Bet they came over to flirt with the new guy, that's not going to go well. I quickly grabbed my gym bag and May, and then took off to gym class. When we came out of the locker rooms the gym was still fairly empty, because girls take forever and guys mess around. But one person I did see was the new guy, and he was surrounded by the others in the gym; it was clear why. Unlike him I hide my true features buy wearing thick glasses and other goofy things. He, however, was like my dad and stood right out from the crowd. I laughed as we strolled by and that's when he must've noticed me.

-LATER ON AT LUNCH (I ran out of stuff)

At lunch May and Gabby were waiting for me at the regular, nonexistent table. I was heading over there until new-guy stopped me and stared at me, "What? Never seen a girl before?" I asked he frowned.

"I could swear you're a demon but you look to ugly, to human, to be one." He said, I took a step back and started to get annoyed.

"Well, duh. It's called blending in, you should try it." I put my hands on my hips, "What is your name by the way, I'm Sebby Phantomhive-Michaelis." He looked shocked at the blending in part.

"I'm Luka, Luka Trancy. May I ask why you want to blend in, people will praise you if you're not ugly." Now he was pissing me off, "I'M NOT UGLY IT'S A DISGUISE!" I shouted a little bit too loud, the whole cafeteria stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Cecilia's POV~

Sebby hadn't arrived home yet, and I was getting worried. The news about what happened spread up to my grade, everyone wanted to know what she really looked like, thanks to that annoying new kid. His last name did sound familiar though, family friend?

I didn't want to push anything, not with the rising tension. People started to even question me! I don't have anything to hide though, I'm not like Sebby. The only unnatural thing about me is my aging, nothing more.

The slamming of the front doors indicated she returned, and still sounded pissed. Dad immediately went over to push me up and away from her, dumping me in moms' office. He looked up dad who smirked and said, "Ciel, Sebby's having a tantrum so I've left Cecilia with you." Then left to deal with little sis.

At first mom continued work, made some calls, ate some cake, the usual. Being human I got bored, started playing around with weird looking thing. I saw this turned picture, and flipping it up saw four people with my parents.

In the back there was a blonde male holding a flame-thrower while smoking, not smart, and dad in his butler attire. Towards the middle was a blonde boy that looked almost as feminine as mom with a gardener's hat next a red haired girl with glasses in maid attire. And in the very front was mom and an old man holding a cup of tea. All smiling, with the exception of mom who was smirking.

"Mom who are these people?" I asked, he looked up and a frowned. "Those were people who used to work for me when I was 13 year old, all dead." He stood up, placed the picture back down, and walked out, "I'll check on Sebby and Sebastian." I stifled a laugh. "Mom who gave us our names?" I asked as the door was closing, "I'll answer that later." He said as the door clicked shut.

Sebby's POV~

Man this was so frustrating. I had to leave school early and on the way back home stopped at the woods. Taking my anger out there had almost blown my cover, and the forest, away. So I gave up and continued home, hoping my anger would subside. Nope, now dad was trying to calm me down. It was working, until someone knocked on the door and ruined the silence.

"I wonder who that is?" Dad asked himself, mom had just come down and also looked surprised. "Sebastian who is it?" He asked, dad shook his head. "I wasn't expecting anyone either." I stood up, "Well seeing it's so hard to open a fucking door, I'll do it!" I didn't mean to yell, but I did. I walked over to the door, opened it, and something big and red ran into me.

I heard mom and dad groan while whatever was on me squealed. "Sebby-chan!" It unglomped me and attempted to glomp dad. He just step-sided and the red blob ran into Cecilia, who was currently trying to walk down the stairs.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, it looked up. 'It', was a male around dads looking age with long red hair, yellow eyes, glasses, and wearing ALL red. Red must me his favorite color. "Want with you? I don't even know who you are?" he said, I growled. "You just shouted my name! How do you not know who I am?!" My response seemed to confuse him. Dad cleared his throat. "Grell, who are you doing here?" He asked.

The one identified as Grell still looked at me, "I..came..to see..you, hey Sebby-chan why do thses brats look like you and Ciel?" I growled again, did he seriously not know me? "These are our kids, Cecilia," Dad gestured to her, "And…Sebby." He then gestured to me.

"WHAT, you had kids with HIM! How's that possible, two males!" He started ranting. "As you know I am a demon, I chose Ciel as a mate, and had a half-human offspring and a demon offspring." Dad finished by wrapping his arms around mom and gave a passionate kiss, which I covered my eyes for, which left Grell standing there. "Who, what, when, where, and why? How did they get their names?" Apparently he wanted the whole story, and that's what my parents gave him.

"Well with Cecilia I was still human, Sebastian had a craving and we had a human that'll live for a long time." Mom answered with a smirk, this was interesting I never learned anything about what happened. "She got her name from Mey-Rin, who was dying." Dad finished.

"Then 200 years later Sebby came," I listened closely, "It was mating season and I was turned into a demon long ago so all my genes had become 99% demon." Mom started again. "Ciel had let his hair grow out unintentionally, you barged in right as she was being delivered." Dads moods got darker, "Just as we were about to say Angelina, you came in shouting 'Sebby-chan' and that was written down instead!" he finished with a growl.

"Oh, THAT WAS YOU!" Grell shouted, mom started to get ticked off. Grell came back over to me and stared, "I thought all demons were beautiful creatures? She's pretty plain." I frowned.

Taking off my wig, glasses, fake braces, and mole his jaw dropped, "What about now have anything to say?" I smirked when he shook his head. Cecilia groaned, "Show off…" I heard her mutter. "Jealous." I whispered. "Hey mom, dad, does the name Luka Trancy sound familiar?" I asked, I regret it.

"What did you say?" Dad had venom dripping in his voice. "Trancy, Sebastian you don't think-" Mom started but was cut off, "Alois Trancy? I thought he was dead?"Grell was really annoying me, so I did what dad taught me to do in this situation, I shoved him out the house.

"Who is Alois Trancy?" I heard Cecilia ask, I was wondering the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad! Mom! Home!" Luka yelled into the big house. He looked around before dropping his backpack on a nearby chair.

A boy around Ciel's appearing age came hopping down the stairs with a blue haired lady in tow. "How was your first day? Meet anyone worth noticing?" The blonde haired kid asked, his blue eyes swiveled up. Luka nodded.

"Another one like me. She hide her appearance though so no real confirmation on her beauty," a look of question crossed his face,"Sebby I think was what she called herself, Sebby Phantomhive-Michealis." The boy looked interested.

"Phantomhive-Michaelis? Any siblings?" Luka gave him a weird look and nodded.

"Yeah, an older one, not like her thought she was more human. No real demon beauty or talents...just aging." Luka looked up at footsteps hastily coming down.

"I heard HIS name!" A man with neat hair and yellow eyes covered by glasses yelled.

"Claude, calm down." The boy said while getting up, sauntering over to where he stood.

"Alois, it's HIM. How can you of all people forget." He said in a monotone voice for his noticeable anger. Alois smirked.

"But he has Daughters, and Luka seems interested in one." He said in a devilish tone, Claude sighed. 'You will never change, will you?' Claude complained in his head.

"By the way I'm going to the movies tonight, the one about witch hunters is out." Luka said while helping the blue haired lady with his backpack, it fell over and the contents were spread everywhere.

"Hannah, can you not clean up ONE simple mess without help." The lady looked up as if to apologize. Luka left with a quite sorry as if to know what's to come of her.

_Back with Phantomhive-Michaelis_

Sebby had gone upstairs for the boring explanation of the family while Cecilia stayed down.

Back in her own room she plopped down on the bed and flipped her computer top up. She shrieked at the time, "HURRY UP WITH THE EXPLANATION, THE MOVIE'S GONNA START SOON!" She shouted down to her family, namely Cecilia.

She wanted to see Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters, but Cecilia deemed it to scary so she was going to that while Cecilia saw Beautiful Creatures.

Sebby didn't bother to put her disguise back on because nobody from school would notice her anyways.

She jumped over the top railed and landed with a soft thump before grabbing Cecilia, who latched one her back opposed to driving. "Dinner at Long John Silvers?" She asked, Sebby sighed but went in the direction.

Towards the front she slowed down to appear walking and set Cecilia down. "Here!" She said and swung a bunch of random jewelry that had flung off. Boys all gasped at Sebby as she entered the worn down building. 'So annoying!' She mentally shouted as a boy tried to touch her butt and she flipped them off. She was tomboy, gotta keep pride.

Cecilia growled at the attention her sister was getting and ignoring, 'That should be ME! I would kill for that much attention, a STRANGER was bold enough he like her so much!' She was ready to pound all the men in the building until Sebby ordered and shocked them all out of it.

She had gotten three meals fit for sumo wrestlers, and Cecilia had yet to order. "Shit girl, and your still skinny like a stick!" One girl shouted from the mass of people. Sebby turned around and her eyes flashed red, "Shut Up, least you gain weight." She looked down and Cecilia new how hard being a demon was, from nonstop comparing.

A beautiful creature. But one like Sebby who wants to be human it's painful. Ironic.

When they finished dinner and arrived at the theaters Sebby left to go to the line while Cecilia went to go to her movie. What they failed to notice was Luka following behind Sebby, like a stalker.

"Well well Sebby Phantomhive-Michaelis." He said and she froze up.

"Wh-who's that?" She stuttered, Luka smirked and sniffed the air.

"Your scent smart, short, one." Sebby flared up, "IM NOT SHORT!" Everyone paused to the scene.

"Ok, think I lost part of my hearing, but I won't tell anyone," Sebby let out a deep breath, "if." She groaned.

"If?" She knew this wasn't going to go well.

"If you'll date me." Luka said, straight face and everything. Sebby's was brain malfunctioning.

"D-d-d-date y-y-you!" She silently yelled, Luka nodded.

Blushing Sebby agreed and found out that they were going to the same movie.

"I don't like this." Sebby growled in annoyance.( haven't seen the movie yet^^ will soon)

After the movie Cecilia waited for her sister, and when she did see her a cute boy was in tow.

"Sebby, who's this?" Cecilia said while batting her eyelashes, it's not often a boy taller than her AND cute!

"A guy in my grade-"

"Her boyfriend and-"

They canceled each out and then laughed. Sebby realized this an stopped.

"I heard 'Aguyboyfriendmyandgrade' what's that?" Cecilia asked, thought about it

, replayed the collision, and gasped.

"SEBBY HAS A BOYFRIEND, and he's like twice your height...literally." Sebby bared her teeth.

"Hi, I'm Luka Trancy." Cecilia's happiness ended.

"Sebby, come here!" She yanked her sister to a poster advertising 'The Croods'. "He's the Trancy mom and dad told us not to come in contact with!"

"He can hear you..." Sebby trailed off and ignored her sister's ranting.

-back home

"Still, I think you should-" "SHUT UP!" The ranting had gone on forever(the whole way home) and Sebby had enough.

She stomped upstairs to her room and slammed the door. Ciel emerged from the kitchen, "What's this about?" He asked sipping some tea.

"Sebby and that Trancy kid are dating." A tea cup breaking rang throughout the house.

"Mother, father, I'm dating the prettiest girl EVER," Luka twirled around, "short, raven hair and matching ruby eyes. Her skin is as white as snow with a pair of perfect fangs. Rather short but it's made up by her huge emotions!" Alois sat there listening to said girl, having a clue of who it was. Claude grunted the whole time.

"You should invite her over some time...dinner?" Alois suggested, Luka shook his head violently.


	5. Chapter 5

"A TRANCY!" Ciel raised his voice, Sebastian had come down to clean the mess but paused when hearing the name.

"Sebby? Care to explain?" A dark aurora surrounded Sebastian as he looked down at his daughter. She gulped.

"He knows who I am and I don't wanna be spotted and so he blackmailed me and he's kinda cute and-"

"Enough! To to your room!" Ciel pointed up the stairs, Sebby pouted.

"FINE!" She stomped up the stairs, breaking each wooden panel when contacted.

"Sebby please-" Cecilia tried but was cut of by a glare from her sister.

"Don't talk to me!" With that she slammed her door closed, shaking the whole floor with it. Sebastian sighed.

"I don't like this..."

"As do I.." Ceil stroked his thumb, old habits die hard. "Cecilia, keep an eye on your sissy tomorrow." She nodded.

"Me to?" Sebastian new it was coming, Ceil nodded.

"Be her...science teacher tomorrow."

"Her grade was getting ready for 'the video' tomorrow..." Cecilia added in. Ciel smirked.

"That's the point..."

-next morning-

Sebby had gotten up earlier than usual, thinking about her disguise. It was itchy and to loose for liking, smelt funny, hurt her teeth...why did she wear it again.

Oh right...drop dead demon looks...

She finally decided to wear tight fitting skinnies with a 'Nerds' shirt, matching high tops, and her huge fake glasses. Adding the wig and I few pimples did it. In truth she looked horrible, and she was getting sick of it.

Ever since the talk with Luka...

Sebby pulled out her phone and texted Luka

-'Im ready to come out of the closet!-S

-YOUR WHAT?!- L

-ready to show my true looks- S

-oh thank good-L

-what? Did I say something?- S

-no...nothing...your straight,right-L

-yes?-S

-ok! Never mind!- L

-?-S

She closed the phone when someone knocked on her door. As it opened she quickly chose to jump up and cling to the ceiling, it was Cecilia.

"Must've already left..." She turned around and left, Sebby sighed and declawed herself from above.

"OMG, I gotta go!" She grabbed her backpack before jumping out the window and using a shortcut to school.

'Please don't be late!' She mentally yelled at herself.

* * *

**Just thought you should know, any chapter after this is made by me. I hope you like the story so far, REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Sorry Guys

**OK guys, I'm really sorry, I thought I could do it, but I can't, I cannot continue this story, I feel like a coward. I spent three hours just think up the begining, I'm extremely sorry. Write in the Reviews or PM me if you want to take over, I'm REALLY SORRY. I can't pick up someone's work when my ideas suddenly abandon me. I'm sorry guys. I can't come up with anything, maybe you can, are you up to the challenge?**

**If you are willing to take on the challenge of a lifetime, tell me in the reviews or PM me.**


End file.
